I Just need you now
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a two part story inspired by the song need you now by Lady antebellum
1. Chapter 1

Note: This two shot was inspired by the song need you now I was listening to this before I went to sleep and had this dream I am writing. Emily and Damon are not dating they are just friends. Emily and Damon both live in Los Angeles they just got back from visiting Boulder they live in the same apartment building on different floors.

Damon hefted Emily's and his luggage into the trunk of his car before joining her inside. He smacked himself in the head to jolt himself awake as his eyelids began to droop and turned the key in the ignition. They drove in silence for a few minutes, staring at the lights flashing by outside the window of the city they started to call home as they flew down the street away from the airport onto the highway.

Emily yawned and reached over to turn on the radio. As she flipped through random stations, the beginning notes of "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum filled the car.

"Oh, this song brings back memories from the pizza shack!" Emily clapped and began singing along quietly to herself. Damon' eyes darted back and forth, trying to watch Emily and the road at the same time. A grin broke Damon' face as Emily started singing a little louder, with a bright smile across her face.

"Damon, sing with me!" Emily chirped. Damon opened his mouth to protest but stopped mid-sentence, seeing Emily's wide hazel eyes.

They sped down the highway, belting the song at the top of their lungs with the window open. Damon laughed along with Emily, but inside he couldn't shake the feeling in his brain, that sharp pang in the back of his skull that said, "_You love her. This is all you want. This song is right. You need her and you need to tell her how you feel._

The song ended just as they pulled up to their apartment building. After walking inside, Emily and Damon stood for a moment after getting their luggage, lost in each other's eyes.

Damon taking a deep breath in and out, shaking his head. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast. Good night."

"Good night," Emily whispered, going up on tiptoe to place a kiss on his cheek before stepping into her elevator to the eighth floor. After she left, Damon reached up to pat the spot her lips had brushed against, a spot that still burned into his skin as he went up the stairs to his own apartment on the third floor.

Sighing, Damon flopped on the bed, not even bothering to change clothes and leaving his combat boots on, pulling the black and white plaid comforter up around his neck which was a gift from Emily when he moved into the apartment. He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come, but he couldn't stop thinking about Emily: the way her singing voice made him calm even after a stressful day, the way her hair floated in beautiful wavy around her shoulders when she lets it dry natural, the softness of her lips as she had pressed them to his cheek, the way they might feel pressed against his…Damon buried his head under his pillows, trying to silence his thoughts, but the song from earlier and when they first sang it in glee club kept repeating in his head. Damon squeezed his eyes shut, hoping if he could keep them closed, he might finally fall asleep, but it was no use. His stomach started hurting, his body tensed, his mind went wild saying to himself "_you need her. You love her."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, fine!" Damon yelled, rolling out of the bed. Maybe it was crazy, he'd surely regret it, but he had to see her. He couldn't bear to mess up their friendship they have been building for years since they were teenagers if she didn't feel the same way, but he knew he couldn't last through any more nights like this. He had to tell her. Or at least see her.

With no clear plan, Damon threw the door open, a smile beginning to creep across his face at the thought of seeing Emily very soon. She'd probably be ready for bed; hair in a pony tail, an oversized t-shirt Emily stole from Damon clinging to her body. Just as Damon reached out to press the elevator button, he heard a ding as the doors opened before him.

Behind the doors stood Emily still in her clothing, whose mouth dropped in shock, mirroring Damon's. "Emily, what are you doing here? Why aren't you asleep you were falling asleep in the car" Damon asked in disbelief, reaching to take her hand as she stepped into the hallway.

"I'm… I'm not sure. I just felt like… I needed to see you… I keep hearing that song in my head over and over again."

"Same here, I just… I couldn't stop thinking about you and that song." Damon: "Do you, um, do you want to come in to my apartment to talk?"

"I'd like that." Emily messing with an invisible thread on her skirt and nervous habit of hers.

Damon reached out to stroke Emily's cheek, running a finger along the dark shadow under her eye from the lack of sleep she has been getting recently. "Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… do you want to sleep in my bed tonight? Just to be together?"

Emily smiled faintly. "Sounds great. But I don't feel ready for anything else yet. Can we leave it at this for now?"

"We can wait as long as you need, my Mustang," Damon replied, leading Emily back to his apartment

"So what does this make us?" Emily asked as she snuggled into the covers, Damon's shirtless warm chest pressing against her back.

"I don't know really. How about for now, I'm just Damon, and you're Emily. We can figure out titles and relationship statue later."

"Sounds good to me." Emily smiled, as she drifted off. His arms wrapped around her small waist, making her feel a security she'd never imagined was possible but always dreamed about.

The last thing Emily could remember was a faint whisper beside her. She might have imagined it, but Emily could have sworn she heard Damon saying, "I love you."


End file.
